Commercial tractors and similar machines generally include hydrostatic transmissions for controlling the speed, direction and pulling power of the tractor. The transmission is provided with a rotatable control lever or shaft which may be rotated in one direction for forward motion of the tractor and in the opposite direction for rearward or reverse motion. The speed of the tractor is proportional to the rotation of the control lever while the tractor engine is operated at a speed set by a conventional throttle device.
Commercial tractors of this type generally do not include a parking brake or brake pedal. The tractor is held on an incline by slightly advancing the hydrostatic transmission control lever in forward or reverse. When the transmission control is set at neutral, the tractor may roll down an incline. If the tractor is provided with a parking brake, the brake may be accidentally left engaged when the hydrostatic transmission is actuated into forward or reverse, wearing or possibly damaging the brake.
This problem is solved in the brake release mechanism of this invention, by functionally connecting the braking mechanism to the transmission control lever, such that the brake is automatically released when the hydrostatic transmission is actuated from neutral into forward or reverse. The brake release mechanism of this invention is relatively simple and mechanically actuated to reduce the chances of failure.